


take me hire

by kkamli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Baekhyun, M/M, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamli/pseuds/kkamli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has no reason to hire Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The designs are mediocre at best, so Kyungsoo thinks as he flips languidly through the thick portfolio. There was nothing innovative at all. On top of that, their company has no reason to hire new designers. In fact, there's not always enough work for the designers that are here. (Fortunate for them that they're so overpaid they don't need it.)

He glances between the pages of shoddy architectural work to the wringing hands of his interviewee, Byun Baekhyun. If his work were as fascinating as he was, it wouldn't be a stretch to fire someone just to employ him. He's a wonderful display of nerves, chewing on his lip and randomly smiling while sitting with the straightest back possible. Baekhyun would already be out the door if Kyungsoo wasn't so enjoying it, a small perk of being hiring manager.

As Kyungsoo stares at the very basic lines and squares and scribbles of notes, he doesn't think of Baekhyun's potential, but instead thinks of the most damning words he can say to end this interview - to confirm Baekhyun's nerves - to make sure he's aware of just how far from 'good enough' he is.

However, once the portfolio is closed, Baekhyun speaks first. "It's not any good, right?"

Kyungsoo sighs. "If you knew that, why did you waste my time?"

There's only a brief look of disappointment on the interviewee's face, before he persists, "I don't have to be a designer. I can do marketing. I can answer phones, I can sweep floors."

Kyungsoo laughs softly, leaning back and eying Baekhyun with full interest. "Is that a joke?" It certainly sounded like one. Kyungsoo thought, without a doubt, Byun Baekhyun had probably never swept a floor in his life. The man was heir to the most successful architectural design firm in the country, and why he was here - at the /second/ most successful architectural design firm in the country - is something that could only be guessed at and mused over.

"No," says Baekhyun with earnest. "I need a job. Here. I'll do anything."

"Come sweep the floors any time you want," says Kyungsoo, sliding the portfolio off of the front of the desk, letting it drop. "Start there."

Baekhyun reddens like a school girl before he bends forward to pick up his portfolio, then stands. He opens his mouth and looks like he might try to say something else, but instead he clutches his portfolio tighter and turns, stepping quickly out of the office.

"Try asking daddy for a job," Kyungsoo suggests, just before his door is slammed. Then he smiles, fully satisfied, and absorbs the moment for several minutes before returning to focus on his work.

The scene still replays in his head all day. On the train ride home, his mind goes numb enough to take it somewhere else. Baekhyun drops down to his knees and buries his face in the highest point of Kyungsoo's inner thigh as he begs, mouth wet enough to soak through slacks as he says, "Please," and "I'll do anything." For some reason, he cries.

An older woman who sits in one of the train seats watches Kyungsoo's growing hard on appear through his pants, and makes a soft noise of amusement that calls Kyungsoo's attention away from these thoughts, however briefly.

Kyungsoo already has his hand in his slacks as he unlocks the door of his apartment. He fingers his own thickness gently, satiating, until he can drop down onto his couch and pull open the front of his pants. He watches his fingers retrieve his full length dick, stretching it out, giving it hard, relieving squeezes. He's just sunk into the cushions enough to get comfortable when he has the brilliant idea of using his second hand to dig through his briefcase. He fumbles the locks before it flings open. He takes glances at the contents as he sifts through with the tips of his fingers, crumpling and ruining some papers, some plans, before he gets down to Byun Baekhyun's resume.

He looks at the attached headshot, licks his lips at the long list of skills. "Sweep the floor? Why don't you suck my dick instead?" he breathes with a self-amused grin, pressing the lips of the headshot and holding it against the tip of his dick. He thrusts into it, groaning. "Spoiled little whore."

The resume is crumpled, torn, and smudged by the time Kyungsoo cums all over it. He holds the mess in his hand, breathing deeply after his orgasm. A contact number is still clear in the top corner of the page, and it catches his eye.


	2. second interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) If I tried to warn for every potential trigger in this fic I'd ruin the whole thing, so just... know that it's terrible and offensive.
> 
> 2) Thank you all so much for your interest. I wouldn't have had the courage or motivation to continue without you. Sorry for the wait.

"Welcome back," Kyungsoo whispers to Jongin once the fuss is over and they're alone with the coffee maker. The office had a bit of a party for their designer who just returned from his honeymoon. The pictures of him, his fiancee, and their newly adopted dog circulated the office like wildfire with claims of what a perfect, beautiful family they had. That was as if it was anything new - as if Jongin hadn't had similar pictures in frames on his desk for months prior.

"Thank you," Jongin says formally, before breaking into his cheerier demeanor. "Did I miss anything good?"

Kyungsoo actually missed Jongin around the office. He's a good friend, even if he's a king of gossip and constantly hyped as the one who will assuredly have Kyungsoo's job one day.

"I interviewed Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun?" Jongin questions, and then has a realization, almost too loudly. "Byun Baekhyun, I heard about that..."

Kyungsoo almost snorts. "What did you hear?"

"The gay thing, right? His father disowning him and all. Wow, I can't believe he came here anyway. I guess he's giving up on making things right with his family... that's a shame..."

"... Gay?"

Kyungsoo spent the rest of the conversation carefully maintaining his emotions, but as believable as the story was, it was too convenient to be anything but shocking. Besides, Kyungsoo's mind kept flashing with inappropriate fantasies.

"I'll do anything."

"So you hired him, huh? I wonder what his father will think of that." Kai looks fully amused.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods. "Me too."

In the comfort of his office, Kyungsoo digs through his briefcase. It's surprisingly easy to locate the torn page corner with Byun Baekhyun's phone number. He decides to do this carefully. His mind is flush with ideas while he situates himself, placing the number flat on the table, pulling his phone a bit closer to himself, and tediously undoing the fly of his pants. He leans heavily on the table as he pulls his cock out, stroking it lightly for several minutes before it reaches an erection he can feel proud of. He leans back in his chair at last, using one hand to dial Baekhyun's number and lift the phone.

"Yes, hello?" answers Baekhyun's voice, unenthusiastic and brief, but distinct.

Kyungsoo makes himself ask anyway, for professionalism, "Is this Byun Baekhyun?" He's perfectly capable of keeping his own voice even as he moves his fingers gently along his dick.

After a brief pause, Baekhyun speaks with a voice in a raised, interested pitch. "Yes, it is."

"We met yesterday. I'm a manager at KHO design firm, Do Kyungsoo. I'd like to interview you again."

"Is that a joke?" Baekhyun questions readily, tone cold.

Kyungsoo wants him to speak more, so he's quiet for a second, but when Baekhyun doesn't continue, he presses, "It's not a joke. I have an open position."

"Then should I ask my daddy if it's okay?" Baekhyun asks, ready again, as if he's fantasized this conversation himself - waiting for some opportunity where cheek could be his vengeance.

It's enticing. Kyungsoo looks down at the wide head of his cock and circles it appreciatively with his thumb. "Don't talk to your future boss with that tone, Byun Baekhyun."

He's impressed with how calm and controlled he feels, and the hesitance on the other side of the line makes Kyungsoo gloat, smiling and holding his cock in a fuller grip. He continues, "You seemed a bit desperate... was I wrong?"

"What kind of job is it?"

Kyungsoo can hear a nervous lack of breath. He raises his head and imagines Baekhyun in the chair on the other side of his desk again. "You said you'd do anything," he reminds him.

"Nothing illegal."

"So now there's conditions," sighs Kyungsoo, but the silence that follows makes him wonder if Baekhyun is already reconsidering his stipulation. He bites his lip, holding back a moan at the rush of power. It takes him a moment to continue. "My office at 8. Tonight. Show up or don't."

He rushes to hang up. He slows his hand, eventually taking it away from his cock. He's already feeling light headed with the exhileration of pride. He decides, with a deep, relieved sigh, that he can save his orgasm for later.

7:58pm.

The amount of work Kyungsoo accomplished today is tremendous. He actually even did some tedious work for his underlings, proving what a wonderful and down to earth boss he is. About an hour ago, he became just about the only employee left on the floor. Now he's killing time.

He didn't think he was going to be surprised when Baekhyun showed up, but he is. The door of his office swings open without a knock, and Baekhyun stands again in a simple but formal attire, perfect for an interview. However, his posture and attitude is completely different. He's swift and confident in his walk to Kyungsoo's desk, and he slams his hands down on the edge of it. "I'm here for an interview," he says, in a clear, firm, 'don't mess with me' tone.

Kyungsoo clicks away from the evocative blog he was reading, clicking to shut down his laptop. "You seem to have forgotten your portfolio," he comments with a grin that he can't help.

"Maybe I sent it to your boss," says Baekhyun, challengingly. "If you think appealing to you is my only option, you're wrong."

"Did you practice this in a mirror?" questions Kyungsoo, frowning as he shuts his laptop and stands up. "I heard your story and felt bad for you, so I'm giving you another chance, but you're acting like the spoiled brat that I assumed you were. I hate to tell you," he circles the desk, watching Baekhyun closely - watching his hands leave the desk as his spine goes straight and rigid, "but my boss isn't the faggot sympathizer that you might hope he is."

Baekhyun's face changes color - in fact he looks pissed enough to cry. For a moment, Kyungsoo thought he might have made a mistake in inviting him back, but that expression suits him.

"What do you know about it?" Baekhyun asks, sounding like he's forcing words out before other feral sounds of emotion.

"You said that you'd do anything," Kyungsoo points out. He drags his gaze over Baekhyun's body, falling into instinct as he reaches out to pluck open one of the many buttons holding his shirt together. "I could use a personal assistant." When Baekhyun is still and silent, he's encouraged to drag his hand down, plucking another of the buttons open, this time causing the shirt to gap open enough that he can see smooth, plump flesh.

Baekhyun grabs with a soft grip onto Kyungsoo's wrist, stopping him. "What are you doing?"

"It's a pretty simple concept, isn't it?" Kyungsoo uses his second hand, reaching it around to Baekhyun's lower back and pulling him closer. Before there can be any more question to what exactly is happening, he kisses him. He finds Baekhyun's mouth dry, but open and unyielding.

Baekhyun tightens his hand on Kyungsoo's wrist, to the point that his pretty fingers tremble. He turns his head violently away, face completely red with humiliation, or something else. He starts to talk, but only makes a high-pitched sound that seems like disgust.

Kyungsoo gently presses his nose in a loving, animalistic fashion to Baekhyun's cheek, gently touching his tongue against heated skin. "Don't be so conventional. This should be a dream job for you."

"Do I look like some whore?" sputters Baekhyun, set off. He pushes Kyungsoo's wrist, throwing it away from himself. Kyungsoo takes it as freedom to use both of his hands, bringing them to Baekhyun's hips and turning him back first towards the desk, shoving on him until he sits on the edge out of sheer instinct.

"If you're desperate enough, that's what you are, isn't it?" Kyungsoo asks calmly, giving Baekhyun a moment to consider this. "Tell me who else is going to give you an opportunity like this."

"A pimp?!" Baekhyun blurts.

Kyungsoo laughs, unable to help himself. "Well, that wouldn't help your portfolio much." He slips his hands down Baekhyun's thighs and pushes his knees apart. Despite Baekhyun's obvious reluctance, he's never felt so self-assured about anything. He can feel a radiating heat between Baekhyun's legs, and he grinds against it knowingly.

Baekhyun's rigid body falls into a slump as Kyungsoo kisses and manipulates it. His hands hold onto the desk, just enough to have the strength to support himself under Kyungsoo's force. His eyes close and he moans, and that's when Kyungsoo moves backwards.

"I'm going to need you to do better than that," Kyungsoo says, voice soft.

Baekhyun wearily opens his eyes. "What?"

"I want to see some effort. Do you want this job or not?"

Baekhyun's eyes are fire in his stare, hotter than his flushed skin. He takes hardly a moment of hesitance before he raises his fingers to unbutton his shirt, from the top down. He tenses up again when Kyungsoo comes close, spreading the items from behind him to one side of the desk, so he has more room. Kyungsoo lingers in that closeness for a moment, enjoying the tension. He ends it when he kisses Baekhyun's cheek and straightens.

"There you go," he compliments, reaching out and plucking a newly exposed nipple. He eyes a scar underneath Baekhyun's chest, musing to himself with thoughts of adding more. "Now lay back," he instructs.

Baekhyun checks the newly cleared space behind himself. The desk isn't exactly big enough, so he only lays partially back. It's Kyungsoo who presses him fully down, so his shoulders are uncomfortably unsupported, hanging over the desk's edge. "But..." he begins to protest.

Kyungsoo ignores his discomfort, tearing his pants open and sliding them down over his hips. Baekhyun cries out and tries just for a moment to swat Kyungsoo's hands away, but his hands quickly return to a half-grip on the flat desk, trying to support himself and feel some level of control.

It's precious to watch. Kyungsoo gets his pants to his knees before he takes scissors from a cup on the very corner of the desk, making Baekhyun yelp in temporary horror as the blade slips under his briefs and cuts through the material.

"Should we discuss pay?" Kyungsoo questions with humor as he tears away the remains of Baekhyun's underwear. "How much did those cost?"

"God, please wait," Baekhyun says, pushing himself to sit up. Kyungsoo watches tears balancing at the bottom of his eyes.

"No," says Kyungsoo. He returns the scissors to the cup, yanking out a thick black sharpie in it's place. "You're going to fuck yourself with this."

Baekhyun grits his teeth together, taking a moment before he responds, "I can't."

"You will." Kyungsoo throws the marker against his chest. "Stick it as far up your asshole as you can. The further it gets, the higher the pay." He drops down into the seat reserved for guests in his office and watches Baekhyun's internal struggle, finally taking a moment to unzip his own pants and reach a hand inside, treating his hardened dick to rough, satisfying touches.

Baekhyun lifts the marker, staring at it with crying eyes. "God," he croaks. "I'm not like this."

Kyungsoo only watches, quiet, except for a few very quick, soft moans as he pulls his erection out.

Baekhyun watches him in return for a numb moment, they make eye contact, silently communicating. 'You win,' Baekhyun seems to finally say.

He looks angrily at the marker and he sucks it into his mouth, the end without the cap first. He takes a moment, salivating all over it and kicking his pants from around his nice pair of shoes. He brings one foot up on the desk with him, letting the other hang, and looks down at himself, shifting in subtle little movements as he finds the most comfortable angle. He looks experienced in shoving things up his own ass when he reaches down and pulls open his barely exposed hole with a dry finger tip. He starts muttering little curses; "fuck, fuck, god, what's wrong with me?"

Kyungsoo watches his tiny, slender little finger tip prepare his own hole, circling around the outer and inner rim, very lightly stretching and pulling, all while the marker rests inside his mouth. "Hurry," Kyungsoo demands, feeling the beginnings of precum overflow like an orgasm itself from the head of his dick.

Baekhyun lays back of his own accord, hanging off the desk, knees lifted. He reaches with both hands now, pressing fingers into his asshole, both coming out slick and shining. He moans like the whore he feared becoming, muffled by the marker. It doesn't seem overly hurried, and a few minutes later, Kyungsoo has to encourage him again.

"Faster. Now."

Baekhyun groans as he removes one finger from himself so his hand can take the marker out of his mouth. His legs seem to tremble as he returns his hand, stroking the plastic tip along his crack before matching it with his finger and pushing it just barely inside. "Fuck, I can't!" he yells.

Kyungsoo's moan is louder to match that yell, he has to maintain control, slow his hand, switch to just finger tips ghosting along the thick veins of his cock.

Baekhyun's cock has risen through all his treatment, pleasingly slender compared to Kyungsoo's. It seems to jump as the marker goes in, and Baekhyun has to take the finger from his asshole so he can treat it himself, stroking it clumsily and fast as he forces the marker further inside. He strains. It doesn't seem easy.

"Relax," Kyungsoo instructs, in a frenzied tone. He watches Baekhyun try, but eventually he only seems to gain more tension, his little hole clenching on the plastic as his dick is stroked. Baekhyun's moans are loud, in that way that sounds like forced pornography. Kyungsoo imagines gagging him.

"Now," Kyungsoo demands, "Now, I'm coming," he warns. He watches Baekhyun give the marker a hard shove, until it disappears halfway into him. Then he can't see any more, eyelids fluttering as he cums hard, milky white strings dripping over his hands and expensive pants. "Yes, yes, yes..."

When he regains his focus, Baekhyun has about reached his own orgasm, forcefully fucking himself with that marker, thin little cock wet and shining. Kyungsoo watches for several minutes in absolute exhileration, until Baekhyun is screaming and cumming violently, hips twitching off the desk.

He doesn't give Baekhyun the same chance for afterglow that he's had. "Come here," he demands. "Lick me clean."

Baekhyun drops the marker on the floor, his whole body sinking in absolute exhaustion.

It's too long of a moment before he starts pulling himself off the desk.

"Yes, boss," he whispers.


End file.
